Aegor Targaryen
Aegor Targaryen was the son of King Aemon Targaryen and Queen Saera Celtigar, born in the year 331AC. A famed advisor and warrior, he won renown both in the War of the Shadow and the War of the Seven Banners. He currently sits as Lord of Dragonstone, and was the chosen heir of King Viserys III Targaryen until 364AC. After declaring his bid for the Throne following the death of his brother Viserys, Aegor was killed by the sole member of his Kingsguard, Robyn Tarly. History Aegor Targaryen was born the second son of King Aemon Targaryen and Saera Celtigar and was born in King's Landing. Aegor would contribute in both the War of the Seven Banners and War of the Shadow, earning a great deal of prestige and renown in both events. After his brother, Viserys III Targaryen was named King of Westeros, Aegor himself was named Prince of Dragonstone and has ruled the obsidian fortress ever since. Despite the birth of his niece's grandchildren, and Visery's son Aenys Targaryen, Aegor has continued to hold Dragonstone and has not been ordered by the King to relinquish control to the true heir of the Seven Kingdoms. Early Life Aegor’s early life was what was to be expected of a younger brother to a Crown Prince: namely the same education that his brother Viserys was given, but more freedom to do what he wanted. That however, was not good enough for Aegor. He often sat on his grandfather’s knee listening to tales of how he had saved the Targaryens from ruin. Whereas Viserys and his other brothers went away from these nighttime tales to play pretend battles, Aegor took home another lesson: anything less than competent leadership would result in those he cared about dying. From those early days, Aegor spent much time beside his father. Whereas Viserys attended Small Council meetings out of duty, Aegor attended because of desire. To serve his family, he had to be the best. He sought out his great-Uncle Baelon to master the art of swords''' and it was soon apparent that Aegor showed as much promise on the battlefield as he did in court. War of Shadow When his Uncle Baelon rose up in rebellion after taming Drogon and the theft of his son’s egg, Aegor was sorely tempted to join him. He loved his uncle dearly and after what Aegor had witnessed at Summerhall, he was not sure that Baelon was in the wrong. He eventually decided to stay with his father however, due to the insistence of his younger brother Daeron and accepted a position of command in his father’s army. He would finally prove his mettle at the of Battle the Byrn where he personally led the decisive cavalry charge that smashed into the left flank and left Baelon’s army. In the midst of the fighting, Aegor eventually cut a path through to Lucias Blackflower where they met in single combat. Aegor’s brutally effective swordplay soon won out, and Blackflower’s death served as the decisive moment that snatched victory away from Baelon’s forces. Aegor however, felt hollow in the victory. He had loved his uncle dearly and the fact that his house had once again lost its dragons made his heart grow very cold indeed. Interim Period Disgusted by the needless bloodshed, Aegor set out to tour the Seven Kingdoms to calm his mind and temper himself into a man who would not make the mistakes of his father or uncle. It was during this time that he stopped by the Twins on his way North. He would meet Mathis Frey, taking the boy as his page and the young man would become a dependable and dear companion to Aegor in the years ahead. His tour of the Seven Kingdoms was a great success for the young Prince, giving him wonderful memories and important lessons that he would use in the years to come. When his father King Aemon passed away, he was given Dragonstone as was his right as Crown Prince. He was a good ruler of the island, building up the size of the levies and ensuring that the small little island as the mouth of the Blackwater would remain a powerful force in the politics of Westeros. War of the Seven Banners While he won great renown during his years as Prince of Dragonstone, it was during the War of the Seven Banners that he would truly become legendary. During the war, Aegor was appointed one of the three principle commanders and was given command at the most dangerous and daunting of Viserys’ Seven Landings. It was during the landing that he demonstrated his true knack for leadership. Although severely outnumbered, Aegor led his forces around the enemy encampment and struck as they tried to mount an orderly march against him, the Targaryen finally struck at the Battle of Corpse Lake and his legend was cemented. From that day forward, he was known as a commander without equal who could win despite impossible odds and move armies with incredible speed due to his navigation. During the siege of Myr, Aegor was able to keep the morale of the men stable with his logistics by ensuring their supplies never ran out during the entire year he commanded the siege. After the war was over, he returned home to Dragonstone where he has peacefully overseen prosperity the likes of which the island had not seen since the days before Robert’s Rebellion. Master of Laws His life since the war was not dull by any stretch of the imagination. King Viserys named him Master of Laws in recognition for his efforts (and secretly to silence the growing voices that clamored for Aegor to take the throne after Viserys’ passing). He helped Maelys Velaryon become Master of Driftmark and worked with his brother Daeron, the Master of Whispers, to put down any opposition to Viserys’ reign. Recent Events Aegor and his family have been invited to the feast and tournament of 380 AC. Quotes by Aegor “You should have joined us Prince Aegor,” the Blackflower is rumored to have said “our side is the one with dragons.” “Our side has them too good ser,” Aegor replied “you face one of them right now.” -Aegor's duel with Lucias Blackflower during the Battle of the Byrn "Don't make me remind you how Corpse Lake got its name." -Aegor demanding the surrender of Lucerys Velaryon on behalf of his son Maelys Quotes about Aegor "This is just another example of Aegor trying to prove he's the better son to father." -Viserys III upon hearing that Aegor had wedded their sister Daenerys "He's not a general. Seven Hells, he's a miracle worker!" -Lord Steffon Baratheon after hearing of Aegor's victory at the Battle of Corpse Lake. "be it the horns of battle or the bells of Baelor, Aegor can be found spearheading the battle." -Daeron Targaryen to Arthur Redwyne Family *King Aemon Targaryen *Queen Saera Celtigar **King Viserys III Targaryen **'''Aegor Targaryen, Lord of Dragonstone **Baelor Targaryen **Daeron Targaryen **Daenerys Targaryen Category:House Targaryen Category:Crownlander Category:Claimant